Raging Bluegrass Garfunkel
This is about Dude and Larry's folk rock and blues duo, Raging Bluegrass Garfunkel (special thanks to Basilisk Centauri and Glitchrr36). History Dude and Larry worked at the Hong Kong Shatterdome for quite a while and they realized that they had more powers than hammerspace and finding random plot (fanon) devices... THEY BECAME THE AMAZINGLY TALENTED, RAGING BLUEGRASS GARFUNKEL! Post-Reunion Since Dude and Larry had never managed to keep RBG active for more than a week at a time on their own, a new craze came about with their music when Mecha-Chuck somehow got into the studio and attempt to sing along with Dude and Larry. That first song they played together, the officially unpublished "Kissing In The Conn-Pod" is given out to the VIP peeps at selected gigs. However, since that rather ungraceful first attempt (second one actually made it into the single) became a viral hit on YouTube, AnteTube, and Tubepocalypse (for all your Jaeger and Kaiju related videos), RBG has expanded to include others in their music as well. Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb make for the most interesting DJ Battles you'll ever hear. Discography Here are the albums of Raging Bluegrass Garfunkel in progress (names by TheUntouchableEric and Basilisk Centauri). The Early Years Album Set *Hammerspace - 2018 *Accidental Selfies - 2018 *I Broke A Jaeger - 2019 *'SHAT'terdome - 2020 *Live in the Alaskan Shatterdome - 2020 *Lake Titicaca - 2020 *Kaiju Cordon Bleu - 2021 *Accidental Selfies 2: Reunited - 2024 *The Brown Album - 2024 *Oh, Why-ju? (single)-2024 Kaiju Blues 2028 Premium Album *Drifting Race-Jaegers - 2025 *Slattern Ate My Mother - 2025 *My Turtles Are Kaijus - 2025 *What The Precursor?! - 2025 *We Killed Mutavore - 2026 *Cancellin' the Apocalypse! (Peanut butter jelly time remix) - 2027 *Kaiju Turds Hundun It Again - 2027 Beyond The Blues: 2028-2029 Album Collection *Mecha-Crew - 2028 *A Day In The Conn-Pod - 2028 *Rhyme Time with Raging Bluegrass Garfunkel - 2029 *It's The End Of The World As They Knoow It - 2029 *Kaiju Blues - 2029 Boatswords Aren't The Only Ships 2030 Album *Maleigh Is Canon - 2030 *Yancy's Fly Is Naiomi Again - 2030 *Chuckles Hansen - 2030 *What The Pentamsin?! - 2030 *Head-Explosive-Launchers -2030 *Ships: The Fifth Wall - 2030 Discography (ft) Hong Kong Gongs: RBG ft The Wei Tang Triplets *Gonna Set This Ju on FIY-AH! - 2024 Raging Shatterdome Staff: RBG ft Shatterdome Staff *Pentecost Won't Let Me Order Chocolate - 2024 *TENDO GIMMIE BACK MAH BAGEL! - 2025 *Why Did We Name That One Joe? - 2024 Uncategorised Music *What I Would Do With You And A Turtle - 2030 Music Samples: Slattern Ate My Mother: *Slattern ate my mother! (what a bitch!) Ohhh, Slattern ate my mother and Gipsy kicked it's ass! Deck the halls with trees and Jaegers cos Slattern ate my mother (what a bitch!) and boy it was horrific! *Yeahhhhh *dance music interlude instrumental* *YEAH! Slattern are my mother (what a bitch!) and boy it was horrific. Gipsy, fa-la-la-la, was a her-o, nuking the 'ju and takin' them out! Ohhh, Slattern ate my mother (what a bitch!) and Gipsy kicked it's ass! *more dance instrumental.* A Song In Spanish That Might Be Translated Wrong But Was Actually Written By A Guy Who Knows How To Speak Spanish (The Breakfast Ballad): *Yo cómo el tocino (yo cómo el tocino y panqueques!), la leche de chocolate! El cereal, los huevos, el jamón, las salchichas, y pan tostado!!! *Translation: I eat bacon (I eat bacon and pancakes!), chocolate milk! Cereal, eggs, ham, sausages, and toast bread!!! Gallery Hammerspace copy.png|The album cover of their debut album, Hammerspace (by TheUntouchableEric). Category:Comedic Pages Category:User:TheUntouchableEric Category:User:Basilisk Centauri Category:User:Glitchrr36 Category:Humans Category:Mecha-Verse